


Only You

by your_taxidermy



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, M/M, i wish this was longer, my baby, only youuuuuuuuuu, written from mobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: written at my grandma’s on my damn phone so I’m honestly shocked I finished it.Anyways enjoy! :)





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> written at my grandma’s on my damn phone so I’m honestly shocked I finished it. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy! :)

“Don’t choke now.”

The words spilled from Jacob’s lips like honey into fresh, hot tea. “I can’t let you die on me now… you’ve done so well, soldier.” He said, dripping some water onto the deputy’s lips. They opened their mouth and tried to catch any droplets. “So eager,” he chuckled, pouring a little more. The deputy was lying on their back and, finding it hard to drink the water without choking on it. They breathed slowly, confused and disoriented, Jacob’s blurry, expressionless face looking down at them.

In truth, he liked tormenting them. “You’re going to have to fight for it if you want more.” He pulled the water bottle away from the deputy and they instantly tried to reach up for it, only to have Jacob slam their wrist down into the concrete under them. 

“That’s much too easy. Did you really think I’d give it to you that easily?” Rhetorical indeed. 

The deputy was too weak to sit up quickly, so they reached to grab Jacob’s shoulder to try so desperately to get up. He glanced down and chuckled, allowing them to do it. “Whatever works,” Jacob said, taking a drink of the water himself. “It’s almost gone, you better hurry, soldier.”

Jacob walked several feet away and crouched, tapping the ground with his fingertips on the ground, coaxing them to come to him. 

“Crawl if you really want it.” His eyes were fixated was the deputy’s eyes as they crawled slowly to him. 

“Only youuuuu…” Jacob began to sing slowly, tapping his fingers more. The deputy hated him so damned much for that, he ruined them. 

Jacob ruined anyone just by playing that goddamn song, he destroyed their life, their mind, and their fucking sanity. “Tsk, tsk, it seems like you don’t want it, soldier. You’re taking so long.” 

“No! No! I want it!” The deputy said, crawling faster to him. “Good.” 

He was amused by their crawling, he shook the water in small swirls and rested the rim of the bottle against his bottom lip. 

Finally, the deputy was close enough to him touch the bottle if they reached out. Jacob did the come here motion and they crawled closer to him like a loyal puppy and he pressed the bottle to their lips and poured it for them, they grabbed his wrist and finished the bottle, closing their eyes as they swallowed after they were finished. 

“Well done.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jacob stop being so suggestive makakaksmsnszmms


End file.
